familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/22 November 2014
04:14 . 04:59 KUUURDEEEE 04:59 NIE TEN LINK. 04:59 D; 05:02 o-o 05:09 Hej. o-o 05:17 hej o-o 05:17 oglądam dalej na yt pokazy mistrza Jurija 05:17 i ten co go zapowiadał i tak dalej 05:17 jak on kłamie xD 05:17 za każdym razem mówi to samo wszędzie 05:17 xD 05:23 wgl jak patzrę na filmik w innej szkole 05:23 to tam jakoś cicho siedzieli 05:23 u nas jak sobie wbijał coś w siebie 05:23 to wszyscy się darli xD 05:23 wszyscy w przerażeniu 05:24 wgl pytanie dnia do typa 05:24 Kostępska (f) 05:24 "Czy chciałby pan występować na większej estradzie.. np w Mam Talent?" 05:24 no nie mogę xD 05:24 tylko ona mogła zadać takie pytanie 05:25 hej, o; 05:25 do typa, którego sposobem na życie są sztuki walki 05:26 a ten cały manager go tak wkręcił w takie inne 05:26 będzie w mam talnet występował 05:26 (nie moge) 05:26 wgl tak do niego walnęla jakby jakimś aktorem był albo nie wiem kim (nie moge) 05:26 "na większej estradzie" 05:26 (x'DD) 05:26 wgl 05:26 estrada 05:26 kto tak mówi 05:27 Ona 05:28 Wgl 05:28 Jakiej się historii dowiedziałam 05:28 Czemu moja babcia boi się ciężarówek. 05:29 Bo gdy ona opalała się na drodze to nad nią przejechała ciężarówka. x"D 05:30 jprdl 05:30 Wchodzę na wikię 05:30 A tu familia 05:40 o-o 05:41 cooo 05:41 że jak xD 05:41 czekaj wróć 05:42 dlaczego twoja babcia opalała się na drodze? 05:50 o-o 06:05 . 06:12 o-o 06:12 Bo była złą dziewczynką 06:13 I nikt tam zbytnio nie jeździł. 06:16 o-o 06:16 BadGirl? 06:16 xD 06:16 Kopre 06:17 mogłabyś mi poszukać jakiś czcionek z serii "ręczne pisanie" ? 06:17 Yes 06:17 ok 06:17 Z polskimi znakami? 06:17 dobrze by było, ale niekoniecznie 06:17 poszukaj takiej w miarę czytelnej 06:17 ale nie takiej że litery są rozłączne 06:17 ok 06:17 a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo 06:17 xD 06:18 bo tu próbuję się dopasować do pisma Chino 06:18 jedna czcionka nawet jest ok 06:18 ale jest automatycznie pochyła 06:18 xD 06:18 + nie ma polskich znaków 06:18 a inne co mam to takie nieczytelne strasznie 06:19 http://polskieczcionki.blogspot.nl/2014/02/xiomara.html 06:20 Ta jest ładna 06:20 Próbuję ci znaleźć darmówkę. o; 06:20 Bo nie oszukujmy się 06:20 Nie ukradniem 06:23 http://polskieczcionki.blogspot.nl/2012/12/clicker-script.html 06:24 http://polskieczcionki.blogspot.nl/2012/02/omg-write-like-william.html 06:27 HMM 06:27 *caps lock 06:27 http://polskieczcionki.blogspot.nl/2012/04/kg-strawberry-limeade.html 06:28 oo 06:28 to jest chyba ta czcionka co Mrukowi pisałąm 06:28 w gazetce xD 06:28 po "M" poznałam xd 06:29 ah xd 06:29 Jakiś szukać jeszcze? 06:31 na razie nie 06:32 oks 06:51 Joł i witam 06:53 Hej 06:54 Ryusiu, jaka jest twoja ulubiona żeńska postać historyczna? 06:55 "Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że pojawiłaś się w liceum" 06:55 czy tylko mi to zdanie nie pasuje? 06:56 Dziewica Orleańska, bo w przeciwieństwie do pewnej osoby na serio była dziewicą 06:56 Nie tylko tobie. 06:56 :) 06:56 może coś bardziej w stylu "Naprawdę się cieszę, że pojawiłaś się w liceum" ? 06:56 Już lepiej 06:56 06:56 Witaj Sofo~ 06:56 Przecież ja też jestem dziewicą? 06:56 Witam cię Liso 06:57 Każdy tak mówi. 06:58 Mam powiedzieć, że nie lubię w dupę żebyś uwierzył? 07:00 Yep. 07:01 http://demotywatory.pl//uploads/201002/1265491168_by_KDP_600.jpg 07:07 o-o 07:08 (serio) 07:09 Co mu się stało? 07:09 Stracił wiarę w dziewictwo, dziewicy orleańskiej?! 07:10 Stracił wiarę w ciebie xD 07:11 To on kiedyś we mnie wierzył? xD 07:12 Nie 07:13 To nadal wierzysz w dziewictwo wyżej wymienionej dziewicy orleańskiej? 07:14 Tak. 07:15 Ale ona była z brązu... 07:15 czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy? 07:15 to, że może była brązowa? 07:16 To prawie tak jak pas cnoty tylko jeszcze lepszy 07:17 No umiała się dziewczyna bronić. D: 07:17 ciekawe ile takie brązowe anty gwałty kosztują 07:18 zw (czyt. do zobaczenia za parę dni bo tag) 07:19 Nie musisz się śpieszyć 07:21 o-o 07:21 lolz 07:22 lolz. 07:23 co tam u ciebie, Koprze? 07:24 kiedy nagrasz jakiś filmik? 07:27 07:27 Kopre 07:27 w kalendarzu jest 07:27 "Sainte Inès" 07:28 Mart nie przetłumaczyła imienia, więc paczam po internetach 07:28 i na fr wikipedii jest "Inès" a na polskie jest "Agnieszka, Inès" 07:28 to już zostawić Inès? 07:31 07:31 Kopre o-o 07:31 07:31 z/w 07:44 o-o jestem 07:44 Koprze? 07:57 o-o 08:14 o-o 08:23 jj 08:23 o-o 08:23 Kiedy chcę 08:23 Zostaw Ines 2014 11 22